Dingin, Sepi, Sedingin Sepi
by rasyalleva
Summary: Malam tahun baru, pemuda itu pergi sendiri melihat kembang api. Di sini dingin, tapi, hei, ternyata dingin belum ada apa-apanya dibanding sepi.


**Dingin, Sepi, Sedingin Sepi  
**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

"Silakan, Tuan."

"Terima kasih."

Sengaja, pemuda itu tidak menatap balik pelayan restoran yang menyerahkan minuman pesanannya, karena tak mau meladeni raut ingin tahu mengapa memesan minuman bersoda dan burger pada malam yang sedingin ini. Ia menyeruput minuman itu dan dalam satu sedot isi menjadi berkurang setengahnya. Dilayangkannya pandangan ke luar jendela, menghitung satu-satu bulir salju yang turun di luar sana.

Orang-orang harus tahu bahwa selalu ada seseorang yang tak sepaham dengan mereka, dan tak dapat mengerti, seperti apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia merespons tatapan tadi dan berkata bahwa cuaca yang sudah malam dan paket menu makan yang seharusnya dipesan siang baginya tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

"Permisi. Tuan?"

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala, tanpa ada kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya. Pelayan yang tadi. Kedua tangannya memegang nampan berisi botol saus dan sekotak tisu. "Botol saus dan kotak tisu di meja Tuan sudah habis, biar saya ganti."

"Oh," sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh agar menempel pada sandaran kursi. Sebagai tindakan bahwa ia mempersilakan pelayan itu mengambil botol saus dan kotak tisunya, memindahkan ke nampan, menggantinya dengan yang masih penuh.

Bukannya ia suka mengamati orang atau bagaimana, ya, tapi, hei, ia sudah hidup sekitar dua ratus tahun dan entah kenapa waktu selama itu pun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mempelajari gerak-gerik seseorang yang memang sejak dulu selalu begitu—terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. Pelayan itu melakukannya dengan lamban sekali, sekalipun pemuda itu tidak menatap balik, ia tahu bahwa sayup-sayup pelayan itu memerhatikannya. Kalau ia membalas tatapannya, sudah dipastikan pelayan itu takkan membuang waktu untuk bertanya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Terserahlah. "Hei."

Pelayan itu nyaris terlompat saking kagetnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Kalau kamu kaya," akhirnya pemuda itu mengangkat kepala—dan pelayan itu untuk kali pertama memandang matanya, ia bisa melihat kedua matanya sendiri dalam pantulan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung pemuda itu, "kamu nggak akan kerja di sini, 'kan?"

Ah. Pelayan itu tersentak. Apa tadi? "Maaf?"

Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya, punggungnya masih menempel pada sandaran kursi. "Kalau kamu kaya, kamu pasti jadi pengusaha. Atau apa pun. Mungkin mempekerjakan orang-orang. Atau kamu bisa yang punya restoran, barangkali."

Tak ada balasan. Pelayan itu bahkan lupa untuk bernapas. Pandangan mata pemuda itu, sekalipun ada batas lensa, seolah punya kemampuan magnetis untuk memerangkapnya, membuat kedua kakinya seolah terpaku di lantai. Rasanya waktu berhenti dan sekejap saja pemuda di hadapannya menjadi besar, padahal ia sedang duduk dan kursi yang ia duduki juga ikut besar, sementara ia kecil, kecil, _kecil_ —

"Tapi karena kamu nggak punya garis hidup semacam itu, jadi kamu berakhir sebagai pelayan. Yang biasa-biasa saja. Bukan tokoh utama cerita kepahlawanan. Yang bisa ditemukan di mana-mana," sebenarnya bukan maunya pemuda itu untuk membicarakan hal ironi semacam ini, namun beginilah akibatnya kalau sejak tadi memberi gelagat seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara, "karena memang begitu peraturannya di sini."

Kemudian diam.

Lama sekali.

Pelayan itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dengan gemetar. "Peraturan apa, Tuan?" akhirnya ia punya kemampuan juga untuk berbicara.

Pemuda itu sudah tidak menoleh ke arahnya, menatap jendela. "Peraturan yang memanjakan golongan berkantong emas, dan memacut orang-orang berekonomi menengah bawah," saat mengatakan itu, ia bahkan tak perlu membalas tatapan pelayan tadi demi mengesahkan keberadaan. "Kesenjangan nyata antara si miskin dan si kaya."

* * *

 **sayap**

 **mana sayap?**

 **aku harus**

 **terbang!**

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa menyentuh burgernya dan menghabiskan minuman soda yang masih setengah isi, pemuda itu beranjak pergi ke luar restoran. Menyapa dunia yang terselimuti hamparan putih di mana pun mata memandang. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang semakin banyak saja, _dan semakin ramai_. Embusan napas putih ke luar dari mulut siapa pun yang sekadar menghela napas atau menghabiskannya dengan berbicara.

Sudah pasti cuacanya dingin. Tetapi ia tidak merasa kedinginan.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku jaketnya. Mengeluarkan telepon genggam, ponsel generasi kedua yang baru keluar awal dekade ini, bentuknya masih sederhana. Ada satu pesan masuk.

 _Selamat tahun baru._

Ia membaca pesan itu beberapa saat, kemudian membalasnya singkat.

 _Masih empat jam lagi, omong-omong._

Pemuda itu hendak memasukkan ponselnya lagi ketika langsung mendapatkan balasan.

 _? Nggak manis amat._

 _Pahlawan kita bisa kesepian juga, ya._

"..."

Menyebalkan.

* * *

"Maaf?"

"Ah." Pemuda itu menoleh, hanya untuk membalas panggilan seseorang tak dikenal, lelaki yang kira-kira usianya dua puluh tahunan, sebelah tangannya menggandeng seorang gadis dengan usia kurang lebih sama. "Ya?"

Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas. "Apa kamu berusaha untuk mendapat barisan terdepan? Karena kalau nggak, kami boleh ... menyerobot?"

"Oh, maaf," pemuda itu buru-buru menyingkir. Ia menganggukan kepala ketika si gadis mengangguk mengatakan terima kasih, lalu memandangi keduanya yang melakukan hal yang sama pada kerumunan orang-orang di depan mereka. Menyadari bahwa ia mulai mengganggu jalan, pemuda itu ke luar dari gerombolan, mencari tempat paling belakang.

Ia bisa jadi pahlawan, namun ia tak ada niat untuk berada di barisan terdepan melihat kembang api, atau menyumbangkan suara begitu mulai dilakukan hitung mundur. Pemuda itu meniti langkah yang berlawanan arus dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Lahan kosong yang dimanfaatkan orang-orangnya sebagai saksi bisu menyambut bergantinya tahun itu landai, sehingga yang pemuda itu lakukan adalah semakin menjauh agar bisa berdiri di posisi yang lebih tinggi. Sebelah tangannya menarik lengan jaket sebelah tangan yang lain, dalam hati mengeluhkan spasi antara sarung tangan dengan lengan jaket karena dingin rasanya.

Lama-kelamaan orang-orang yang ia lalui sudah semakin sepi. Namun pada dua orang terakhir yang menjalin konversasi, pemuda itu menangkap sebentar dialog di antara mereka.

"Cuma kita, nih. Yang lain nggak ikut juga, ya?"

"Begitulah. Si Kembar kayaknya lagi jaga bayi tetangga deh, soalnya orang tuanya ikut nonton kembang api di sini. Keluarga mereka jualan pohon cemara untuk Natal kemarin tapi nggak laris, 'kan. Jatuhnya mereka rugi jadinya."

"Wah. Sayang, ya? Sekarang, di mana-mana semua orang berlomba-lomba demi mendapat keuntungan, sih."

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah mendadak. Ia menolehkan kepala, menatap dua orang tak dikenal yang masih mengobrol entah apa, namun sudah di luar jangkauan pendengarannya. Yang tampak di mata hanya punggung saja, namun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tercenung.

Sekitarnya sudah sepi. Pemuda itu menatap langit.

 _Sekarang, di mana-mana semua orang berlomba-lomba demi mendapat keuntungan._

 _Paham_ miliknya itu ... benar tidak, ya?

* * *

 **yang punya sayap,**

 **ya,**

 **fuuh;**

 **mengangkasa sana!**

.

 **kalau nggak bisa,**

 **ya,**

 **hmm;**

 **kebas ekor saja?**

.

 _ **ahahaha.**_

* * *

Pemuda itu sibuk melamun, sampai suara yang muncul di telinganya mendadak sudah hitungan keempat saja.

"Empat!"

Ia tersentak, mengangkat kepala.

"Tiga!"

Sejak kapan coba?

"DUA!"

Dipandangnya gerombolan orang yang nun jauh di sana, beberapa di antara mereka mengacungkan tangan, barisan paling depan yang terlihat kecil seperti serpihan kentang goreng terlihat memegang obor. Sepertinya seseorang itu yang mempunyai amanah untuk menyulut sumbunya.

"SATU!"

"NOL!"

Sejurus kemudian, kembang api bersamaan dinyalakan. Teriakan-teriakan tenggelam, tak ada satu pun suara yang bisa menandingi ledakan-ledakan yang saling kejar kemudian. Langit seolah tak pernah mendengar kata malam dan tak ingat pernah berkenalan dengan warna hitam sebelumnya.

Bola mata pemuda itu melebar. Kembang api.

Begitu terang.

* * *

 **kembang api**

 **terkembang**

 **dan berapi-api**

.

 **berwarna-warni**

 **berpadu,**

 **tapi apa bersatu?**

.

 **bersama untuk berangkasa**

 **mendesak untuk meledak**

 **tapi tapi tapi lupa ya?**

 **kalau**

 **tersatu**

 **untuk tercerai!**

.

 **karena**

 **kembang api itu**

 **memang mengangkasanya bersama**

 **memang meledak dengan aba-aba**

 _ **.**_

 _ **tapi bukannya**_

 _ **terjatuhnya sendirian, ya?**_

* * *

Ledakan kembang api tepat di atasnya begitu terang. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas, telapak tangannya terbentang. Tepat menutupi kembang api yang meledak kemudian. _Heh_. Sehebat apa pun ledakannya, ternyata masih dalam cakupan genggaman juga, ya.

Ada jeda sebentar, langit sepi beberapa saat, menunggu letusan kembang api gelombang berikutnya. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan tangannya yang menghalangi pandangan mata, menyadari dengan sangat terlambat betapa bersihnya langit yang tersapu kini. Tampak bulir saljun turun buru-buru.

Pemuda itu mendengarkan napasnya sendiri. Embusan putih ke luar dari mulut. _Fuuh._ Dingin. Kalau di sini saja dingin, di sana bagaimana? Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya, membayangkan seting seperti apa yang sekarang menimpa wilayah dengan iklim mayoritas dingin sepanjang tahun itu. Pastilah dingin juga—tapi, kan, seseorang nun jauh di sana itu sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya.

Kembang api putaran kedua dimulai lagi, dan pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya. Berpikir. Memikirkan. Kalau keduanya sudah lama sekali berjuang untuk satu misi yang sama selama Perang Dunia saat itu, kenapa sekarang bisa benar-benar bertolak belakang seperti ini, ya?

Ah. Memang. Mana bisa lupa.

Masalah _paham_ , ya?

Mereka berdua berjuang bersama, namun kini terpisah.

Tak ada bedanya dengan kembang api jadinya.

* * *

 **sayap?**

 **centang.**

 **tapi nggak bisa terbang**

.

 **di sini dingin**

 **di sini sepi  
**

 **di sini dingin**

 **di sini sendiri**

 **dingin**

.

 **...**

 _ **dingiiin.**_

* * *

Pesta kembang api sudah selesai. Orang-orang yang berkerumun mulai terpencar, dan pemuda itu mengamati. Tak ada yang sendirian di antara mereka. Ada yang berdua, ada yang bergerombol, ada yang berkenalan dan berbincang saat itu juga. Selalu ada pertemuan. Ia selalu melihat pertemuan.

Pemuda itu teringat pesan balasan sahabatnya.

 _Pahlawan kita bisa kesepian juga, ya._

Kesepian. Rasa sepi. Hei.

Seburuk apa pun suasana, sebenarnya yang mengganggunya selama ini bukanlah itu. Mau sekencang apa pun badai angin, mau separah apa pun cuaca dingin, ternyata masih kalah juga oleh rasa sepi. Pemuda itu tercenung, lagi-lagi ia berpikir—mengenai ia dengan orang itu. Orang yang ikut berjuang bersamanya membela kebenaran dalam perang, namun begitu semua berakhir, mereka bersaing dalam mendominasi paham.

Yang membedakan mereka, bukannya hanya itu saja, ya? Pemuda itu sudah tahu sejak lama. Betapa banyak, ah bukan—betapa _terlalu banyak_ kesamaan yang mereka miliki. Pemuda itu menengadah menatap langit.

Kalau sekarang ia menyadari bahwa dingin juga bisa kalah oleh sepi, barangkali orang itu juga sudah menyadarinya, ya? Ah, atau ia yang terlambat? Yang di sana ... apa merasakan hal yang sama juga, ya?

Pemuda itu merogoh ponsel. Mengetikkan sebaris kalimat dan tanpa membaca ulang, langsung mengirimkannya.

 _Selamat tahun baru_.

Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang saat kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Mengulum senyum yang paling pertama di tahun itu. Apa, sih, yang sejak tadi ia risaukan? Mengapa setitik perbedaan hitam membuatnya menjadi lupa pada banyak kesamaan di hamparan putih mereka?

* * *

Dan sejurus kemudian, seseorang yang sedang menggenggam ponsel merasakan pesan masuk di sana. Tumben sekali ada pesan masuk sementara dirinya sedang bersiap-siap memulai pekerjaan pagi hari. Ada kerutan di keningnya, namun perempatan di dahi itu langsung lenyap begitu membaca pesannya.

Untuk kali pertama di tahun itu, ia tersenyum.

 _Sudah tujuh jam yang lalu, omong-omong._

 **tamat.**

* * *

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) jaaadi pemuda itu america—terlalu jelas ya orz sementara si sahabat yang lebih cepat empat jam itu england yang lagi di london, dan si orang itu yang lebih cepat tujuh jam itu russia.**

 **(2) daaan ponsel yang mereka pakai itu ponsel 2G, semacam nokia sejuta umat yang baru bisa sms doang. tersebar di barat sekitar tahun 1990, ketika amerika dan rusia lagi perang dingin dan gencar-gencarnya menyebarkan paham kapitalis dan sosialis mereka /o/ ceritanya yang mau disampaikan itu sih, mudah-mudahan mengerti ya orz**

 **(3) ini niatnya mau drabble tapi kenapa jadi begini dan ceritanya mau lebih banyak puisinya tapi kenapa jadi begini(2) dan endingnya nggak jelas sekali huhu kenapa jadi begini(3) udahlah saya pundung di pojokan sajalah /ngaistanah**


End file.
